Mikey's Twin Sister
by Son Gobie
Summary: What wouold happen if one of the turtles had a sister, but not just any sister a twin sister! Read the story to find out what happens to Michelle, Michelangelo's twin sister, during the fights against evil. But who said a turtles life isn't fun? Aslong as there's pizza in a day everyday is a good day. Based on TMNT 2012.


**Disclaimer: I do**** not**** own the turtles.**

**A/N: My first TMNT story to all you GTS (gohan's twin sister) fans reading this, this story will not affect the release of GTS chapters this is only part-time.**

**A/N 2: It's pretty clear by now that I like to write stories about twins, well enjoy!**

**Spoiler Alert!: if you have not watched the episodes of TMNT do not read on from this point! You have been warned!**

* * *

_I'm just an ordinary 15-year-old I eat pizza, mess with my brothers, skate board, watch T.V. and I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle, so maybe I'm not so normal; me and my brothers are about to get the trill of a life time and if we could just put our differences aside maybe we wouldn't be getting our shells kicked by some freaks! I just hope we get out of this alive._

Michelangelo prepared to attack Leo with his nunchucks Leonardo prepared to attack Mikey with his katana blades; Leo charged at his opponent just and Mikey did the same spinning his nunchucks but he had a better way to start of the fight than to just be silent...

''oh yeah! Michelangelo's on the move!'' he screamed as he kept running.

Leo attacked but Mikey dodged his attack and taunted ''you don't know what to do!'' he said.

Leonardo kept attacking as Mikey kept taunting as he dodged. ''I'm here I'm there, I could be any where.'' a blow with one of the blade came from above and once again he dodged ''How do you stop what you can't even see'' screamed Mikey as he then charged at Leo just to be hit with the back of his blade in the stomach.

''Like that'' said Leonardo.

''Good one Leo'' said Mikey weakly; he was clearly still in pain.

After that a girl who had been waiting in the corner stood up she had dark brown hair down to her upper back, blue eyes, an orange ninja mask and it was clear as day that she was a turtle.

''Finally my turn'' she said taking out the nunchucks she had on her belt.

Leo only stood there and took out a second katana. The female turtle tried to grab Leo's wrists using her nunchucks but Leo saw that coming and managed to throw the nunchucks to the side of the room.

''hey!'' she argued.

Leo just grinned and charged at her she apparently saw this coming cause when Leo got to her she jumped did a front flip and managed to grab his katana. Leo look at his hands and then gave her a mad look. She grinned at this and when Leo came charging at her she used the katana to trip him and as Leo was going to get up she held the katana at his face.

''The weapons master wins again'' she proclaimed.

Leo smirked and kicked up the katana managing to get up and catch it and hold it at the girl before she made her move.

''You may be 'The Weapons Master' Michelle but I am the winner of this fight'' he said.

''Fine Leo take the fun out of everything'' said the girl whose name was Michelle with a pout on her face and she went to sit by Mikey.

It was now Donatello's turn so he got up and spinned his bo staff. His opponent was Raphael who just stood there and cracked his neck.

''Alright Donnie put down the staff and no one get hurt'' he said.

''You said that last time Raph and then you hurt me'' Donnie argued.

''Yeah... But less than a would have.'' said Raph

''Yeah right'' said Donnie.

Don charged at Raph but Raph ducked and rolled away. Don kept hitting with his staff and Raph kept dodging. Hit after hit after hit Donnie finally prepared his last blow as he raised his bo staff, closed his eyes and went in for the final blow. Whe he opened his eyes and looked and his hands his staff was missing. Raphael now had the stick he twirled it and then snapped it in two leaving Don with a worried look on his face.

''should have dropped the staff?'' asked Don.

''should have dropped the staff'' answered Raphael.

Raph twirled both pieces of the stick in his hands once and then ran to Donnie who tried to run away but was then being hit by the sticks multiple times on his shell leaving him defenseless.

''ok... ok... I'm down'' he screamed.

Now it was Raphael vs Leonardo. Donnie had then gotten up and when to sit by Michelle and Michelangelo who received him sticking their tongues out at him. Mikey turned to Michie with a mischievous look on his face ''How much you want to bet that Leo wins'' he said.

''My money's on Raph'' said Michie

As Michelangelo was about to say something to Michelle he was interrupted by Donatello ''Will you two be quiet!''. Donnie wasn't happy at all ''I swear if I hear a peep out of anyone of you I'll gut you in your sleep!''

Both orange masked turtles were left speech less but that didn't help Michie from making another comment to Mikey ''Someone's a little grouchy today''.

That didn't make Don any happier since the other two turtles found him not saying anything in return only muttering something about annoying little brothers and sisters and how he was going to kill them. Nothing to serious right? Apparently not to the youngest turtles since they discarded the whole situation and just let their guard down apparently thinking that Donnie wasn't capable of anything that would put them in harm.

Raph and Leo got ready to fight Leo pointed his sword at Raph and Raph twirled his sai. Leo attacked but Raph blocked using his sai. Raph then attacked and Leo dodged. Leo attacked again making one of Raph sai fly away and hit the wall in between Mike and Don. the both charged at each other making the katana fall leaving Raph able to catch Leo's hand with his sai and flip him over.

''Nice try'' said Raph

''Yame!'' came from a distance.

It was their master Splinter and with that the five turtles sat down.

''You all did very well'' he said.

''but I did better'' said Raph.

''This is about self-improvement it is not about winning or losing''

''I know sensei but I won and they lost''

This only won Raphael the chance to be in pain because he was now being pinned in the neck.

''ah! ah! ah! but what's really important is that we all did our best... good job everyone!'' he exclaimed and after that he was released leaving him with great relief.

* * *

They all sat at the table eating worms and algae.

''There's al little more algae and worms left if anyone wants it... anybody...anybody'' said Mikey

''no thanks'' said Leo

''I'm good'' said Raph

''all yours'' said Don

''I'm full'' said Michie

''I guess no one left room for... cake'' said Mike

''It is a cake'' said Don

''made out of algae...'' said Raph

''and worms'' finished Michie

''What's the frosting made out of?'' asked Leo

''You don't want to know'' answered Mikey ''Happy mutation day!''

''Happy mutation day!'' they all said

''Ah yes, 15 years ago today our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families'' said Splinter.

''Tell us the story master splinter'' exclaimed Mikey

''Michelangelo...'' he started

''Please master Splinter'' said Michie as she went to be beside her brother.

''I have already told it many times''

''Please...'' the both orange masked turtles said ''Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...''

Raphael went in between them and grabbed their mouths to shut them up.

''Please, it's the only way to shut the twins up'' he then said

''ah, very well many year ago when I was still human I was leaving the pet store with 5 baby turtles...'' began Splinter to just be interrupted by the ones who pleaded so much for the story.

''That was us!'' the twins exclaimed at the same time.

''Yes don't interrupt! I past a strange man on the street something felt of about him, so I decided to follow 'go no further this place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place we have been seen in this place by you so this is not a place that will be let by you'''

In the story as splinter was fighting the jar with the turtles fell and a jar with a green substance fell and turned splinter into a rat and the turtles bigger.

''It was the mysterious substance in this canister that in a way gave birth to us all'' Splinter said talking about the canister in his hand.

Mikey grabbed the canister and hugged it saying ''mom!"'

Michie who was beside him gave him the what's the matter with you look.

''So sensei, now that we're 15 I think we're finally ready to go up to the surface don't you'' said Leonardo.

''Yes'' said Splinter.

''Yeah!'' they all exclaimed.

''and no''

''aw come on'' they all said ''I hate when he does that'' said Raph.

''You have grown powerful but you are still young you lack the maturity to use your skills wisely'' said Splinter.

''So sensei isn't that just no?'' ask Donatello.

''Yes and no wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes'' said Splinter

''ah ha! so in order for us to gain the wisdom... we have to make the mistakes so we can go'' said Don

''no''

''and yes'' asked Don

''No!''

''aww!''

''Sensei we know you are trying to protect us but we cant spend our whole lives hiding down here''

Splinter to think and just as when he turned he was greeted by the puppy dog eye of his sons and daughter.

''you may go, tonight'' he said

''high three'' exclaimed Mike and they all did.

* * *

''It's go time!'' the twins exclaimed.

after that they all got in line facing Splinter

''You are going up to a strange and hostile world you must maintain awareness at all times'' he said

''Hai sensei!'' they exclaimed ready to leave

''stay in the shadows''

''Hai sensei''

''don't talk to strangers''

''Hai sensei''

''everyone is a stranger''

''Hai Sensei...''

''Make sure you go before you leave the restrooms up there are filthy''

''Sensei!...''

''Good luck my children''

''this is going to be epic'' ''lets go!'' ''yeah!'' ''I am so exited'' ''alright!'' they exclaimed randomly and they left.

''Look both ways before crossing the street!''

* * *

''Its so beautiful!'' exclaimed Mikey.

''The city is just full of possibilities there could be an adventure around this corner or this one or this one! there's not but their could be!'' exclaimed Leo.

''Look at all the computers is that the next generation cabniom processor with cauntimum cription!'' exclaimed an overly excited Don

''I don't know Donatello is it'' said a sarcastic Raph.

''I is!''

''Hi kitty'' said Michie to a cat ''your a cute kitty aren't you?'' she said as she extended her arm to it and the cat just attacked her ''Bad kitty! bad kitty!'' she said as she finally got the cat of her face.

''Ha Ha'' said Raph enjoying his sisters predicament.

''Hardy har har!'' she exclaimed annoyed.

''Hey guys check this out!'' exclaimed Mikey ''a hand made out of light now it an eye made out of light and the had again! now the eyes back! Now the hand!'' he said before being dragged away by Raph.

''Come on genius!'' he said.

''the eye!''

''so where to next?'' asked Don just before a guy on a motorcycle came up and was left awestruck just until Raph scared him away and made him drop a box

''ha ha that was kind of fun'' he exclaimed.

''We are to exposed out here come on'' said Leo.

They all ran after him except Mike who stayed back along with Michie.

''Leave it'' said Michelle

''Come on, you scared of a box'' said Mikey

'' Fine just hurry up''

* * *

''Piz- zau'' read Mikey from the box he had grabbed.

''I thinks its food said Donnie as he opened it''

''well you found it you try it'' said Michie to Mikey

''alright'' he answered and ate the pizza slice ''mmmnmmnmmm'' once he finished ''uhh yuck. you guys wont like it ill take the rest''

''No way'' ''back off'' ''in your dreams bro''

''this is the best thing I've ever tasted'' exclaimed Michie

''I love it up here!'' exclaimed Mikey.

* * *

''Guys look at that!'' exclaimed Don ''she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen''

''Shes the only girl you've ever seen'' said Raph

''I recent that'' said Michie

''Correction the only pretty girl you've ever seen'' he said and Michie just growled at him.

''We have to save them'' exclaimed Don seeing the girl and her dad were in trouble.

''Splinter's instructions were very clear'' started Leo ''we are supposed to stay away from people... and bathrooms!''

''I thought you wanted to be a hero since when do heroes ask for permission'' argued Raph

''They don't but...''

''Well am going'' said Don and was followed by Mikey and Raph

''Sorry bro'' said Michie and leaped into action.

Leo sighed and then followed.

* * *

''hey'' said Raph to get the attention of a man who was putting the girl's father into a truck, after the man looked at him he punched him in the gut.

''Still standing, huh? I'll fix that'' he continued before being bumped into by Leo.

''Watch it!'' scolded Leo as he kept going.

''You watch it!'' argued Raph.

Raph kept fighting the guy as his purple masked brother bumped into him ''Watch it Donnie!'' he scolded and Donnie just looked back before continuing fighting another guy.

Michie wasn't having the time of her life ether, she kept hit the man she was fight with her nunchucks but it seemed to be of no avail and it didn't help that Mikey had just hit her with his nunchucks by accident, ''Mikey!'' she screamed ''You should be more careful where your throwing that thing''.

''And you should be more careful where your standing'' he argued and Michie just growled at him and carried on.

On the other hand, Mikey who was having a worse time since he had just gotten his nunchuck tangled on Raph's sai. Raphael pulled on his sai and Mike on his nunchuck but it didn't get them untangled just until the nick of time and Raph barely made it out in time to dodge an attack.

Leo also had it bad since his swords had just been blocked by a certain someone's bo staff.

Now back to Raph who had just been stabbed by Leo's katana thankfully in the shell but just by reacting and saying ''What the...!'' he had just been hit by one of those goons who just ding give up but he managed to get up in time to catch the guys hand in his sai but try as he might to flip him over he just couldn't ''Oh come on!'' he argued but he was then put in to more misery as he was punched square in the face.

Now back again to Leo **(So much changing places that am losing track!) **Leo kept dodging the attacks was luck finally going to turn their way?

Donnie had just managed to get the girl they had been trying to save from one of the men ''Got 'cha!'' he exclaimed just to be replied by a scream from the girl. Donnie screamed back and let her fall to the floor until he realized ''No, no ,no! Don't worry we're the good guys''

''Ahhh!''

''It's ok''

The girl looked back to realize that the men she had been trying to get away from were right there.

Donnie extended his hand to her and just as she was about to take it Don was hit by Michelle's nunchucks in the face, since she had been bumped into by Mikey making her hand slip and hit him a fair excuse right? Not to Donnie! Since a death look showed up on his face.

''Sorry bro!'' said Michie and just after she noticed that one on the men was closing in ''Watch out!''

Donnie didn't take notice until it was too late and he was kick into some trash cans beside a dumpster along with Michie and Mikey who wasn't far behind them.

Donnie didn't waste time as he ran behind the van that held the girl ''Their getting away! They've got the girl!''

Donnie was followed by the bickering Raph and Leo ''You just stabbed me with your sword'' ''Well I didn't know you were going to land where I was stabbing''

* * *

The youngest two were left behind and just as they were about to follow they met up with one of the goons.

''You think your tough huh...!'' started Mikey but was caught dead in his tracks by his twin.

''Mikey don't start something you can't finish'' she said as she sat crossed legged on the floor just enjoying the show.

''Come on Michie I can take this guy in my sleep'' he argued

''So that's why you where crying five minutes ago?''

''I was so not crying!''

'' 'Wah! Wah! Help me! Save me!' ''

''Michie, I swear...'' he said as he got close to his twin holding his finger up in a scolding manner, towering over her only because she was sitting. But Michie wasn't frighten... No! She was far from it, she was enjoying the whole situation but that stopped as soon as she remembered something ''Aren't we forgetting something?'' she asked.

Mikey stopped dead in his tracks as they both stared at each other and then looked to their side to see the goon the has encountered rushing towards them. Of course they replied like any other person/turtle would if they were completely unprepared for the sight, they screamed like little girls which does fit one of them since one of them is a little girl the other just looked plain silly.

They both started running away but they were thinking totally different things...

_'If Raph, Donnie, or Leo find out about this they'll never let me live it down!' _thought Michie.

As for Mikey... _'What was I doing before?... Oh, yeah I was mad at Michie; she is so dead when we get back home!'._

They ran into an alley just to notice it was a dead-end, Michie just coolly took a fighting stance but was dumbfounded as she looked at her twin who was currently using the hidden blade in his nunchucks to shred the goon's face.

''Mikey!'' screamed Michie making her twin stop.

''What?'' asked Mikey completely unaware.

''What do you think!''

They both turned to look at the man just to be totally weirded out by what they found out.

''There's lights flashing from his face'' exclaimed Mikey.

''No duh idiot'' scolded Michie.

Mikey ignored the comment for the moment, he was totally gonna get payback later. They both went to see if the guy was... well you know... dead... human!

Mikey flipped the guy over so that he was on his back but much to his surprise there was a thing in the 'guy's' chest that resembled a brain. The thing attached it's self to Mikey's face right after shrieking loudly. This was the downfall on Mikey's day but was the highlight of Michie's.

Mikey ran around screaming and ran in to a wall as he kept trying to pry the thing of his face.

What was Michie doing this whole time you may ask. Trying to help her brother? Yeah right! She was sitting cross-legged laughing.

Back to Mikey. He now was on his shell trying to pry the thing of his face. And guess what he finally succeeded. luckily the thing ran away shrieking and now Mikey was on his hands and knees panting, trying to regain his breath. ''You could of helped me, you know!'' he exclaimed at Michelle.

''It was funner to just sit an watch''

''That's not even a word!''

''I didn't know you could use your brain correctly, Michelangelo'' she smirked.

''Just shut up!''

* * *

When the twins finally cut up with their brothers Mikey was not as relaxed as Michie was ''Guys! guys! That guy he, he had a brain'' he exclaimed cuasing Michie to let a slight laugh escape.

''We all have brains Mikey'' said Leo.

''in our chests?!''

''No Mikey, not in our chests''

''Your not listening to me!'' said Mikey annoyed but was slapped right after finishing the sentence causing him to go into get even madder. ''Did you just slap me!''

''I was calming you down''

''Why would that calm m-'' started Mikey but his mouth was covered by Michie. ''Before you think he's a nutcase just follow him, he's starting to get annoying''.

''Thank you'' said Mikey as they started walking ''I'm telling you the big guy was a robot and he had a weird alien thing in his chest''

''And we are supposed to just trust you on this'' said Raph.

''You'll change your tune once you see that he's right... gone...'' said Mikey as he noticed the robot was gone and turned to face this three annoyed brothers and smirking sister. The tree turned to leave leaving the twins behind Michie stuck her tongue out and left short after. Mikey left the scene to but pouted all the way back to the lair.

* * *

''And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away'' said master Splinter.

''Well maybe if I didn't have to waist time arguing with hero boy I could have saved them!'' said Raph blaming Leo.

''Hey if you hadn't gotten in my way I could have done it!'' said Leo and then turned to Donnie. ''And you went flying of on your own how smart was that!''.

''Well it would have worked out great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks'' said Donnie as he blamed Michie.

''Well I wouldn't have hit you if it wasn't for a certain somebody bumping into me!'' she said looking at Mikey.

''Well none of this would have happened if...'' Mikey turned around as he noticed he had no one left to blame ''if somebody hadn't trusted us to go up their in the first place!'' everybody gasped and looked at splinter ''Sensei I didn't mean to...''

''No, Michelangelo you are right'' said master Splinter.

''I am?'' said Mikey.

''He is?!'' exclaimed everybody else.

''You were not fully prepared for what was up their; I trained you to fight as individuals not as a team and as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine, perhaps in another year we can try again''

''Another year!'' exclaimed Michie ''We cant wait that long!''

''Yeah! Has everyone forgotten that people were kidnapped!'' exclaimed Donnie. ''They don't have a year! Sensei, we have to do some thing now!...You weren't there sensei you didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes she was scared she was counting on me -us- to save her!''

Splinter thought about it and finally spoke ''Yes, you must save her.''

''I agree sensei but in that fight we weren't exactly a well oiled machine'' said Leo.

''Like that robot with the brain thingy'' said Mikey.

''Give it a rest'' said Raph

''Ask Michie! She was there!''

''Yeah but if I back you up ill look like a bigger fool than you, if that's possible'' she said.

''If you are to fight more effectively as a unit you are going to need a leader'' said Splinter but the turtles each had reasons to why they should be the leader.

Leo ''can I be the leader!''

Raph ''Why should you be the leader I kicked your but!''

Donnie ''Hey I'm smarter than all you guys put together I should be the leader''.

Michie ''I should be me I'm the only girl, everybody knows that girls are way better than boy at everything''

Mikey ''No! It should be me!... I don't really have a reason I just think it should be me''

''This is a difficult decision I will meditate on it'' said Splinter ''It's Leonerdo''

''No hard feelings Raph'' said Leo.

''Stick it in your shell!'' said Raph as he walked way.

* * *

Out on a roof Mikey was being his usual innocent-annoying self.

''Explain to me one more time what were doing here''

''Mikey we've been over this that building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family; so if we wait here long enough one of the kidnapper will eventually show his face and then we'll make them tell us where they took them'' responded Leo.

''And then we've got our self's a van!''

''just hit the guy I tell you to''

''can do!''

''are you sure this is going to work'' Raph asked Leo.

''Trust me they'll be here any second''

* * *

after some waiting...

''Hey if they have weapons can I take them?'' asked Michie

''You already have weapons, tons of them'' replied Leo

''but I will die if I don't get new ones!''

''You wont die!''

''Yes I will! Please let me take the weapons!''

''No!''

''PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEESSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!''

''Fine! I don't care anymore!''

* * *

and waiting...

''Okay am thinking of something green... green... green...'' said Mikey

''Is it...'' said Donnie not amused but was interrupted by Michie.

''Wait Donnie I'll take this one... It's Raphael again isn't it''

''Man you guys are good at this!'' exclaimed Mikey.

* * *

and waiting...

''Give it up already the guy's not going to show!'' said a very annoyed Raph.

''We have to be patient''

''No you have to come up with a better plan cause the five of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses...''

''I don't think they fit... Oww!'' interrupted Mikey but was hit in the head by Michie.

Raph continued ''...is pointless!''

''You sure about that Raph'' said Leo with a smirk.

''He just showed up didn't he... I should have complained two hours ago!'' said Raph.

''Gentel men and Lady I have a bold and daring plan there's no time for hesitation; my orders must be carried out with out question...'' said Leo just to then notice he was alone. ''Guys? guys wait up!''

* * *

Down on the street...

''we can do this the easy way or I vote the hard way'' said Raph.

''Yeah look at it logically there are five of us and one of you what you gonna do'' said Donnie.

The guy to out a laser gun and shot at the turtles they jumped up avoiding the blasts but the guy ran away to his van.

''You had to ask!'' said Raph totally pissed off.

The turtles ran after the van but they couldn't catch up.

''He's getting away again!'' exclaimed Donnie.

''No he's not'' said Leo as they kept running after him. Raph managed to jump on the van but was thrown off short after. The others kept running on the roofs three of them jumped of to avoid tha blasts coming their way but Leo stayed on the roof. He threw a ninja star to pop a wheel of the van causing it to crash. The turtles got close to the van and when Raph opened the back of the van a canister with glowing ooze inside fell out ''Mom?!'' exclaimed Mikey.

''So that's the...'' said Leo.

''The mutagen that turned us all into what we are now'' said Donnie.

''Lets drink some!'' exclaimed Mikey

''What! why would you do that?!'' said Raph.

''Cause if you mutate a mutant you get a super mutant!''

''or a pile goo on the sidewalk'' said Donnie.

''Thats not exactly a change for the worse'' said Michie.

''Guys this is huge whoever kidnaped does people are somehow connected to what happened to us fifteen years ago'' said Leo

''how is that possible'' said Donnie

''for alien robots anything's possible'' said Mikey

''Stop that! there are no such things as alien robots'' said Donnie.

'' Oh yeah, and how do you explain...'' started Mikey but was interrupted by Michie.

''Bro are you sure about that... All that you're gonna do is get your butt whooped by the brain thing again''

''Michie trust me I know what I'm doing'' assured Mikey as he then tried to rip of the guy's face.

''man this mask is glued on tight'' said Mikey as the guy screamed.

''Mikey stop it's not a mask'' said Leo.

''Told you this would backfire'' said Michie with a smirk.

Mikey threw the guy back and said ''Ok he's in the clear but does other guys were totally alien robot!''

''Enough! time to get some answers'' said Raph as he grabbed the guy by the shirt ''Who are you and whats going on?''

''Names Snake and I got nothing to say to you ugly freaks'' said the guy.

''Well that's because you don't know us yet'' said Raph as he threw Snake so Donnie and Mikey could hold him so he could start poring the mutagen over Snake ''We were just regular people til we got hit with a little of this''

''W-What are you doing'' said Snake

''Playing a little game I like to call mutation roulette now you could turn out hansom like me or you might end up disgusting and deformed like the twins here''

''Hey!'' the twins both said annoyed.

''So, you feel lucky?'' said Raph starting to pour the mutagen over Snake.

''Ok! ok! they call them selfs the kraang they've been grabbing scientist from all ver the city'' said Snake.

''Well that worked pretty good'' said Leo

''Ofcoarse it did; would you want to look like one of the twins?'' said Raph.

''Hey! said Mikey.

''Were right here you know!'' finished Michie

''What do they want with scientist?'' Leo asked Snake.

''I don't know'' he said but changed his tune when Raph shook the canister reminding him of what was gonna happen if he didn't answer ''All I know is that they're taking them out of the city tonight, but I don't know where!''

''This is awsome!'' exclaimed Donnie ''That girls dad is a scientist I'm scientist, she is so gonna like me!''

''I don't think your her type'' said Snake.

''Where are they know'' ask Leo.

* * *

At the roof tops... Again...

Mikey did some moves with his nunchuck to psych out Snake and Michie who was left in charge of Mikey because Leo didn't trust him to be alone with Snake, gave him a I've never seen this guy in my life even tho its super clear that he's my twin look.

''There's gotta be like... Twenty of them down there'' said Leo

''Yeah and that's just the ones we can see'' said Donnie

''Alright an all you can beat bufea'' Raph said.

''We cant just rush in there we need a plan'' said Leo

''Why?''

''Think you shell brain there are innocent lives at stake, if we screw this up they're all goners!'' said Donnie

''Boy I could really go for some of that pizza right now'' said Mikey just to be replied with blank looks ''What? I can be the only one whose hungry right now''

''Where's snake?'' ask Leo

''Its was Michie's fault not mine!''

''Hey! I was watching after you not Snake'' argued Michie

''Get him!'' said Leo.

They all ran after Snake and then they split up Donnie, Michie and Mikey went to a wall.

''Maybe he went over the wall'' said Donnie.

''I'm on it!'' said Mikey and then he jumped over the wall with the help of Donnie

''I'm next'' said Michie but then heard screams from the other side of the wall ''O_o Never Mind!''

''I don't think he went this way'' said a very hurt Mikey.

* * *

Back at the lair...

''I know you're a little worried about me, I'm not gonna lie to you, we've never gone into a fight like this and I don't know whats gonna happen, but you don't have to worry, I will make it back, I love you man'' said Raph to his pet turtle who was chewing on his leaf.

''Aww...'' said Michie.

''Are you talking to your pet turtle? That's adorable!'' said Mikey

''No! Shut up!'' said Raph.

''Raph its ok to _wove_ your pet... you _wove_ it don't you Raphie'' said Michie.

''How cute.'' said Mikey.

''I'm gonna crush you!'' said Raph pissed off as he ran after the twins who with no second tought ran away as fast as they could, screaming ''Ahh!'' ''I'm gonna slack you'' said Raph as he hit them with a spoon.

''Michie, have a plan can you stall Raph long enough?'' said Mikey.

''I'll try; but hurry!'' said Michie.

''as soon as you can run into Raph's room again''

''why?''

''Trust me'' he said as he ran in another direction.

Michie sighed and turned to Raph ''Hey Raph, I think you should just let good enough alone; your never gonna catch me anyway!''

''Michie I'll catch you and as soon as I find Mikey your both dead!'' said Raph.

Michie ran into Raph's room and noticed Raph's pet turtle, Spike, was gone. She smirked ''Hey Raph you missing something?''

Raph stopped dumbfounded and looked around but his face then took a death glare as he noticed ''Where is Spike!'' When Michie didn't answer Raph grabbed his sai and threw it to trap Michie's hand against the wall. ''Where. Is. Spike.''

''I swear I don't know.''said Michie. As soon as Michie stopped talking in came Mikey with Spike in his hands. ''Hey Mich are you in here?'' he said but once he saw Raph he slowly put Spike on the table. Michie noticed that Mikey wasn't running away so she got loose and push him so he would start running. They ran away with Raph hot on there trails.

* * *

Some where else Leo had just asked Splinter why he was picked as the leader...

''But what if something goes wrong?'' asked Leo.

''Failier is something every leader must face Leonardo it's something I have to face in Japan during my final battle with the Shredder, years ago Oroku Saki, as Shredder was called then, had been my friend but the love of a woman came between us he could not accept this and his jealousy turned outward in a vengeful attack and while he could not defeat me that day my world fell and crumbled around me as the battle took the life of my beloved Tonshen and I lost my baby daughter Mua'' said Splinter.

''But that's my point sensei you lost everything''

''I lost many things, my family, my home, my name, but I gained many things aswell like the five of you''

''Don't worry, we can handle this.''

''As Leo finished talking screams could be heard coming their way (of course it was Michie and Mikey) "Get back here! '' said Raph as they kept running. With that Leo and Splinter sighed.

* * *

At the Kraang hide out a van had just been spotted coming their way...

The bad guys fired at the van but the van didn't stop, but eventually it rammed into the wall and exploded making some of the mutagen fall on Snake causing him to transform. Meanwhile the Kraang were talking ''The ones coming to this place are not in the vehicle bringing them to this place'' ''Then in what place are the ones called the turtles''

* * *

The turtles where now climbing the wall...

''Good thing that van showed up to distract them'' said Mikey.

''Leo, don't even bother, he's hopeless'' said Michie before Leo could bother to explain it to Mikey.

* * *

Inside the HQ...

''This is incredible they're using a metal aloid that i don't even reconise'' said Donnie.

''Gosh, a metal aloid even you don't know, it boggles the mind'' Raph said sarcastically.

''Dude, you wanna talk matelargy with me bring it!''

''I don't''

''Guys shut up there's more important matters at hand right now'' said Michie and they kept on walking.

''Woh, alien robots'' said Donnie.

''Alien robots huh? umm... where have I heard that before...Oh yeah, I've been saying it for hours!'' screamed Mikey to just be hit in the head by Michie just before they had to dodge the Kraang's blasts.

They all attacked Michie using the blades hidden in her nunchucks, Mikey hitting them with his nunchucks, Raph stabbing them with his sai, Donnie using his bo staff and Leo slicing them with his katana.

One of the aliens came out of the robot and hissed at them they all screamed excepted Mikey who knocked it out with his nunchuck and Michie who was laughing ''You should have seen your faces!'' she said with not reply from the still stunned turtles.

''See! see! it's a brain thing! I told you! I told you! But this anybody believe me no! Cause you all think I'm just some kind of bone head'' said Mikey totally pissed off as the brain thing he was holding woke up and started to bite Mikey's arm ''Ow!'' he managed to throw it off but it fell onto and alarm botton setting the alarm off.

''Mikey!'' the others said madly.

''Ok, but I was still right about the brian thing, you gotta give me that!'' he said

''Lets move'' said Leo.

''Move where, exactly?'' asked Michie.

''I think does are power conduents'' said Donnie.

''Oh, that's really interesting, thanks for sharing Donnie!'' said Raph pissed.

''Meat head, that mean what ever is going on in that direction is important!'' said Donnie.

* * *

After they got where they were going...

''I found them!'' said Donnie referring to the girl and her dad.

''Great Donnie, now hurry up at pick the lock!'' said Michie as she noticed kraang bots coming their way.

''We'll hold them off you pick the lock'' said Leo to Donnie.

''I'll have you out in a second'' said Donnie to the girl.

''Ok giant lizard thing...''

''Turtle actually... my names Donatello''

''April''

''Wow... that's a pretty na...'' he said but was bumped into by Michie.

''What part of pick the lock don't you understand!'' said Michie before going of to rejoin the fight.

''friend of yours?'' asked April.

''Sister, unfortunately'' said Donnie and ''I heard that!'' could be heard in a distance ''so...'' started Donnie but was bumped into again, this time by Leo.

''The lock Donnie!'' he said.

''Oh right yeah sorry'' said Donnie as he finally tried to pick the lock.

''Can you hurry it up!'' said April.

''Hey, you think its easy trying to pick a lock with these hands'' said Donnie.

''Sorry''

Donnie kept working on the lock until he felt someone take his bo staff. ''I'm taking this'' said Michie and before Donnie could ask why she stabbed the lock with his staff causing the door to open ''There you go'' she said as she gave him back his staff. The door had open but the door on the other side opened first and the kraang had taken the girl and her dad.

The turtles ran after them followed by the robots and to make sure the robots couldn't come out side Raph ripped off the arm of one of them and used it to jam the door.

''You are a messed up dude'' said Michie.

''thanks'' said Raph.

''Lets get them'' said Leo as he saw that april and her father were being taken away.

They ran after them but hit a bump in the road as they found a monster on their way there.

''uh-oh'' said Mikey.

''you did this to me'' said the monster ''now your going to pay''

''It's Snake he mutated into a... what is he?'' said Michie.

''I think he's a weed'' said Leo.

''Thats weird you'd think he'd get mutated into a Snake'' said Mikey.

''Yeah your would if you were an idiot'' said Raph

''But his name is snake''

''so''

''you don't understand science''

''You guys!'' screamed Michie at her two bickering brothers.

''I'll crush you turtles!'''said Snake.

''would it help if we said if was an accident?'' asked Donnie and then saw Snake prepare to attack ''I'll put you down for a no''

Leo sliced one of Snake's 'arms' making purple goo fall from it. ''eww don't let it touch me! don't let it touch me!'' screamed Mikey dodging it until some fell on him ''It touched me!''

''Remind me which one of us was supposed to be the girl twin'' said Michie to Mikey and Mikey just shot her a death glare.

''It grew back?'' said Leo.

''No fair!'' exclaimed Donnie.

''Donnie go!'' said Leo seeing that the helicopter holding April and her father was taking off.

With the help of Leo Donnie jump over the wall and onto the roof. But back on ground they had their own problems. Mikey, Leo and Michie kept slicing Snake's 'arms' but they kept growing back. Raph came from behind Snake and tried to slice his legs just to get his hands covered in goo. Snake grabbed Raph by the leg and threw him onto his brothers and sister.

''Snake Weed is really powerful'' said Mikey.

''What?'' said Michie.

''Snake Weed''

''Snake Weed?'' asked Raph.

''Yeah, his name is Snake and now he's a weed so..''

''We get it!'' said Raph.

''We just have to hold him off until Donnie gets back'' said Leo then turning around to see the Kraang ''While not getting shot by alien robots.''.

''With brains!'' said Mikey

''Let it go, man'' said Raph.

* * *

As they continued to fight...

they had all just been knocked down and as they stood up Raph asked Leo ''What's the plan again chief?''

''I'm working on it!'' said Leo as he was lifted up in the air by Snake Weed ''the power conduits!''

''are we really gonna start talking about that again?!'' said Raph.

''Yeah it's getting old'' said Michie.

''Raph, Mikey, Michie!'' called Leo as he put one of his katanas in his mouth and made signs with his hands.

Raph, Mikey and Michie nodded and ran to Snake Weed to try to hold him off.

* * *

Where Donnie is...

Donnie had just saved April from falling out of the helicopter ''Are you ok?'' asked Donnie.

''Dad...'' said April as she looked up at the helicopter that was flying away.

* * *

Back to the fight...

Mikey, Michie and Raph dodged Snake Weed's attacks and as they came face to face with the kraang bots Mikey and Raph started taunting them like little kids and Michie just stayed watching her immature brothers. _'They new they didn't have to do that to get the kraang's attention but did that stop them from making us look like idiots? No...' _tought Michie.

Michie, Raph and Mikey ran away as soon as they saw the robots start to fire blast at them. As they dodged the blasts they left Snake Weed to be hit with them. At the same time they did that Donnie had just arrived at the scene. ''What are they doing! They're leading him strait to that power generator! That's incredibly stupid! But brilliant... or... or both!'' he said.

Leo threw a ninja star at Snake Weed ''Come and get me Stink Weed'' he said as he taunted Snake Weed much like how Mikey and Raph did to the kraang. Snaked Weed got closer to the generator just as the kraang shot at him causing the generator to explode taking Snake Weed with it.

* * *

At April's aunt's apartment...

''Are you gonna be alright?'' asked Donnie.

''I guess, my aunt says I can stay here as long as I want, I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad'' said April.

''Wont the police help?'' asked Leo.

''Funny thing, when you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains and robot bodies they don't take you all that seriously'' said April.

''I hear that'' said Mikey.

''Let it go already!'' said Michie to Mikey.

''April I promise you we will not rest until find him'' said Donnie.

''We wont? '' said Raph.

''No, we wont!'' said Leo after hitting Raph's arm.

''Thank you, but it's not your fight'' said April.

''Yes, it is'' said Donnie to April and with that he left with his siblings.

* * *

Back at the lair...

''I am impressed Leonardo, you prove to be an effective leader under the most difficult circumstances'' said Splinter.

''Thank you sensei, and I think I figured out why you made me leader''

''Oh, why is that''

''Becaused you sensed inside me a true warrior spirit that could forge us out in to the heros we are destined to become''

''No''

''No? Then why did you make me leader?''

''because you asked''

''Thats it? But seemed so certain you were right?''

''As a Leader you will learn that there is not right or wrong only choices''

''So you could've chosen any of us?''

''Even one of the twins?!''

''No... That would have been wrong!''

''Everybody!'' screamed Mikey from a distance.

''Come here quick!'' screamed Michie.

''We made the news!'' the twins both screamed at the same time.

''Ninjas on N.Y. don't believe me check out what the police found'' a news reporter said as a ninja star was shown on T.V. ''For channel 6 news this is Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe saying hiya!''

''This is awesome!'' exclaimed Michie

''Where gonna be famous!'' exclaimed Mikey.

''You must be more careful a ninjas best weapon is the shadows, being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing'' said Splinter.

''Relax sensei it's one little news story whats the worse that could happen'' said Raph.

''Yeah it's not like just because of that news story we're gonna meet our wort enemy ever that's gonna try to kill us for years to come'' said Michie.

* * *

In Japan...

''So my old enemy is in N.Y. and training his own army, at last I can finish what I started so long ago. Prepare my jet, I'm going to visit an old friend...''

* * *

**A/N 3: Hope you liked it, please review, happy thanks giving, it was surprisingly a month ago when I started writing this and sorry for any typos and stuff. Bye and again ****review ****and you get a cyber cookie! Lots Of Love!**


End file.
